Find my way back home
by Rainstruck Elegance
Summary: Oki doki... um its a one shot story to a choir song..i know it sounds bad, and yes, ok, it might be bad, but please R&R! its about sam, reflecting on his own life....
1. Default Chapter

_Ok everyone, right now I'm sitting at home watching my choir DVD (Yes, choir, the one with the guys that are really strange and the one who is an elf like me…who also supposedly hates me)_

_And there's song that I reallllllly like. OK? YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT?_

_This is just a one shot story based on this song..soooo cool.. well then again.. if you guys R&R, and like it.. I may continue…_

_Ok, I'm only gonna do this once-_

_Claim-_

_I Do not own anything to do with LOTR **NOOOOO** or, unfortunately, the song 'My way back home' by Althouse. Oki doki, that's all then!_

'_**My way back home'**_

"I went so far away…I'll return again someday…" "I way wander far and wide, with the stars my only guide…" 

Samwise Gamgee quietly sung under his breath, careful not to wake his friend and master, Frodo Baggins. The woods were calm, and serene at this hour. Looking up, the moon winked at him, and tiny flecks of brilliant sparkles danced at him from the dark blanket of the sky. Peace. But how long would this tranquility last? They were on a quest that had separated them from the people they loved, the country that they had known all their lives. It had been hard to say goodbye. But would they ever glimpse those people again? Only fate could tell. Silently making his way to the river, he sneaked a look at his own reflection in the water. Is it almost over? When will we be able to go home? Home. The place that haunted his dreams, and indeed his nightmares. And then…. Then there was Rosie. Would she forget him? His heart ached for her embrace.

"**We will never be apart, and I will hold you in my heart…."**

As if waking from his lady's trance, he stood up and looked about the glade around him. Star-White blossom trailed from the otherwise empty trees, and an unvoiced, silver stream flowed gently by. Dawn was coming. Would it be his last? He could never tell if he were destined to live another day, or if he would be plunged into the nothingness of decease. There was war coming. Hate engulfed Middle Earth and choked it of much of its beauty. The elves, the beacons of peace, were leaving, just when their world needed them most. The smaller people, the ones who were never heard, they never got a choice. They were forced to stay, not by chains, or an iron will. They had no place to go.

A single diamond tear fell from his cheek and into the water. He could never go back. They would brand him as the one who failed. Because, of course, he would not succeed. He always screwed up in every little thing he tried to do. His life meant nothing, to anyone. If he were to die, this very second… Would anyone worry? Would anyone guess his silent pain? He had no guiding light, no moonbeam to illuminate his path. They would think that he were just a sad face, that there was no reason to his solemn nature. If only they knew just knew what went on behind those cheerless eyes. If only they had looked past his face and height, and into his broken heart, his tortured soul. Was there really any point in living, when your heart is dead?

Why couldn't people accept who he was? He looked across too his knife, sitting at his waist. What if…

If no one cared, why should he not ? In fact, it seemed that he was merely a burden, a weight upon the shoulders of the mission. His life would be close to nothing, a mere shadow. It would not be written in books, and remembered by his kind for eternity. If only…. If, if only just one person cared, if he could name perhaps one person that would grieve his death and absence, then he would not have even considered it. He raised the knife to his throat, clenching his teeth…..

"Sam!?" A sudden, alarmed voice shouted out, and Frodo arose from the ground. "Sam… no... Don't do it!!" The hobbit hugged his friend tight, and lowered the blade. "its alright…. I'm here…" Samwise Gamgee smiled….

"**I will find my way back home…."**


	2. ITS NOT CHAPPIE 2!

**Hey- Just a quick note to all those who reviewed-**

_Thankyou! Cookies and chocolate milk to you! _

Yes, I agree, Sam truly is 'Hope Unquenchable'  Its just that, well, he fitted the whole failure thing a lot more than Frodo.

WYVC? 

I don't actually know how the song goes, I only picked up a few lines-

'I went so far away, ill return again someday, I will find my way back home,

I may wander far and wide, with the stars my only guide, but I will find my way back home.

We will never be apart, I will hold you in my heart, I will find my way back home!

I was to busy crying to get the rest 

Well, that's all.

_Every Cloud has a silver lining,_

_Every storm **must** end,_

_Day will always follow night,_

_**One day my heart will mend!**_

_**Sage**_


End file.
